The Bet
by dadssweetpea
Summary: Sam and Dean return from a bad hunt .Dean's swearing up a storm and Sam just likes to be annoying    A bet insues , which will not end up good for the winchester brothers . Please Review and Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Sam and Dean Winchester sat in their motel room after a night of brutal hunting and researching . Dean sat in front of his brother as Sam stitched up the giant wound on his shoulder. None too gently in his opinion.

"Ow Son of a bitch Sam ! Your suppose to stitch me up not make it worse ."Dean yelled.

"Don't be such a baby and quit moving ! " Sam yelled back .Dean just huffed out an response and took another pull from his liquor bottle .Few minutes later Sam was done and Dean lay back on his bed.

Sam stood next to him and looked over at him.

"Your Welcome."Sam said rudely.

"Oh gee thanks for ripping up my back while trying to stitch me up Sam. Thanks so much ."Dean said sarcastically.

"Jerk."

"Bitch." Dean replied. "But seriously dude did you stitch my shoulder with a fuckin' butter knife ."

"No , A needle stupid ." Sam replied walking to his bed

"Right I freaking doubt it ."

"Will you quit bitching .It's very unflattering for you ."Sam smirked.

"Hilarious, really I nearly busted a gut ." Dean said sarcastically.

"I thought it was pretty funny ." Sam said grinning.

" Well I'm glad you thought it was funny because while I'm over here in pain I'm glad you can fucking laugh"

"Geez what the hell is up with you today? You got a freaking tree up your ass today ."Sam said

"Shut up ."Dean said . "I'm tired and it's been a long night ."

"Awe Dean needs a nap."

"Fuck you ."Dean said getting under the covers.

"Night Deanie ."

"Shut your fu-" Dean said before getting interrupted by Sam.

"Damn what is with you and swearing." Sam said

"Sam shut up."

"Hey Dean ?"

"What now ?" Dean asked sighing.

"You wanna make a bet ?"

"Depends, what ya thinkin' Sammy ?"

"I bet you can't last a week without swearing."

"alright your on but let's make it two weeks .And I bet you can't last a week without using the letter 's' in a sentence ."

"What?"Sam said

"You heard me you can't use the letter 's' in a sentence for two weeks ."

"Fine .Ok if I win you have to do research by yourself and do laundry by yourself for a month ."

"Fine. If I win you have to wash the impala by hand for a month and do something embarrassing ."

"Deal ."Sam and Dean shook hands and went to sleep .

It was gonna be a long two weeks for the Winchester boys .


	2. Chapter 2

The Next morning Sam Winchester woke before his brother , he decided to take a shower .Since he didn't take one after their hunt. He still stunk of mud and tree sap. Wendigo hunts were never easy, especially the one they were one. They still had dirt under their nails and caked on mud on their faces and necks. They were just too tired to bother. The down side with their motel room was ,one, that their shower had no curtain , well it had a curtain but there was questionable stains on it , so they decide to toss it out. Two, that their room was very small, not that they ever complained about the size of the room . It was just tight quarters for them. When Sam was done in the bathroom and his shower , the floor was entirely wet, puddles everywhere. Sam shrugged and walked into the next room to change. Dean was still snoring up a storm when he walked in . Sam got dressed quickly and walked back into the bathroom to clean the mess, until he slipped on a puddle of soapy water and landing on his back with a loud thump .Sam lay there gasping for there because when he hit the floor he hit hard. _This has to be the dumbest thing that has ever happen _Sam thought to himself. Still laying there.

"Sam, Why are you on the floor ?" Sam looked up at Dean's confused expression above him.

"I um... fell ." Sam responded still trying to catch his breath.

"You OK ?" Dean asked.

"Yeah I got the wind knocked out of me ."

"How did you fall ?" Dean asked curiously.

"Um ...Water from the ummm .."Sam stammered trying to not to use the letter 's'. Dean noticed and started laughing .

"The Shower ." Dean filled in.

"Yeah ." Sam replied. Sam sighed still laying on the floor.

"Uh Sam ?"

"Yeah ?"

"Don't you think you should get up now." Dean said.

"Uh Yeah ." Sam said getting up off the floor and walk past his brother. "You are so weird sometimes I swear ." Dean said as he followed Sam into the room.

"Am Not ." Sam argued.

"Are too ."Dean said back

"Am Not."

"Are too."

"Am Not !"

"Are too!"

"What are you five ."Sam asked.

"Yup."Dean smirked deviously. Sam rolled his eyes and sat down."Sam You should probably change your shirt, it's completely soaked."

" Yeah probably a good idea ."Sam said getting up and going over to his duffel bag to get a new shirt.

"So you ready for the long two weeks of our bet ?"Dean said deviously .

"Yup , you won't go for ….long enough."

"Use your big boy words Sam." Dean smirked.

"Be Quiet ." Sam said. Some how saying 'Be Quiet ' wasn't as effective as 'Shut up'.

"What are you a librarian?"Dean said laughing .

"Bite me ." Sam growled.

"Come let's go get some breakfast ."Dean said getting his shoes on.

"Fine."Sam sighed. Dean smiled like a Devil because he knew exactly what he was going to do, Sam was gonna be in for it .Big time !

* * *

_It's short I know but the next chapter is gonna be great ! Possible Bobby apperances =) Please Enjoy and Review_


	3. Chapter 3

Sam and Dean Winchester drove down to the diner in town . It wasn't a bad diner but it looked a little runned down. But Dean always said that was what came with the job , crappy motels, bad diner food , life on the road was always the same. They sit down on a small corner table and looked at their menus, Dean just chose whatever looked good to him but Sam was looking for a meal that didn't have an 's' in it , which was rather hard because it looked like everything started with an 's' . Even the simple foods like toast . Sam sighed and decided to order an omelet, even though he didn't exactly like them . But hey ,at least he would win the bet because no way in hell was he going to wash the impala for a month and do something embarrassing.

"What's a matter Sammy ? Can't find something you like ?" Dean smirked.

"... Bite me Dean ." Sam said . Sam was gonna say something wittier than that but he couldn't come up with anything that didn't have an 's' in it .

"Poor Sammy can't use the letter 's' in a sentence for two weeks ." Dean said mocking .

" Poor Dean can't ….utter inappropriate.. um .." Sam trailed off to find a word to replace 'words'

"Words?" Dean laughed.

"Yeah."

"So Sam what will it be ? Scrambled eggs , French Toast , Short stack of pancakes or Sausages .?" Dean asked stressing the S's as he spoke .

"Dean , I will kick you , if you don't be quiet ." Sam replied narrowing his eyes at his brother.

"Awe how cute Sammy , your just a bundle of joy to be -" Dean said until Sam brought one swift kick to his brother's shin .

"Ow , Sam . You Son of..." Dean said trailing off not using the cuss word.

"What am I ?" Sam said smirking .

"A wonderful person ." Dean said venomously. _Who's about to get my foot in his ass , if he doesn't shut up ! _Dean finished on head .

"Why Thank You Dean ." Sam smirked .Dean sent Sam a look that said _shut the fuck up or I'll make you . _ A moment later the waitress walks up to them and takes their orders . When she left the table to get their food for them , Dean looked over at Sam and laughed.

"What?" Sam asked confused

"Dude you ordered an omelet ." Dean said .

"And?" Sam said irritated

"You **hate **omelets ."

"No I don't ." Sam said .

"Yeah you do , when we were kid's you'd throw a hissy fit if I made you one for breakfast ."

"No I didn't ."

"Yeah you did ."

"Dean be quiet ." Sam replied.

" You ordered it because there is no 's' in it ." Dean said bursting into a fit of laughter.

"No I didn't ." Sam said ."And I don't hate them .. I'm not crazy about them ."

"U huh sure ." Dean said cheekily .Laughing at the pissed off look on Sam's face.

"Fuck . You ." Sam said rudely to his brother.

"Lucky me , there's no S's in that word ." Dean grinned. The waitress came over and put their food in front of them , they both said there Thank You's and dug in . Except for Sam .Who just poked at his and ate some of the side . Maybe Dean was right , he did hate Omelets.

"Okay , give me your plate." Dean said pulling Sam out of his thoughts .

"What?" Sam asked confused.

"Do you speak English ? I said give me your plate ."

" Why ?" Sam asked.

"Because your just poking it like it's gonna bite you and if you do it sometime this year , your not gonna enjoy it , so take my short stack of pancakes ." Dean said switching the plates

Sam smiled at his brother and said "Thank You ." as he dug into the pancakes .

"Your welcome and shut up and eat ." Dean said eating the omelet . He immediately grinned stupidly and mumbled around a mouthful "Dude your crazy these are Delicious . Sam couldn't help but laugh at the way Dean reacted to food. Sam actually ended up his meal that day and when they left the diner he was in a rather good mood. As was Dean at the time , in the car ride they stayed in a rather peaceful silence . When they drove back to the motel and got there stuff packed for there next potential hunt, both Winchesters were both in a fairly good mood but unaware Dean had some ideas brewing for Sam and he was gonna get him to lose the bet because he really wanted to make Sam wash his car and do something embarrassing and he was certain Sam was not gonna like the embarrassing part .


	4. Chapter 4

Sam and Dean Winchester rode along in the classic 1967 Chevy Impala . They had a long ride ahead of them on their next hunt . It was more than likely that Dean would end up driving through the night , but on the up side they'd make it to town ahead of schedule , which in the eyes of an hunter, you can never be too early. The sun was going down progressively during their time in the car and their isn't that much scenery going on , on the highway so Dean decided to make his own . He looks over to the passengers seat and sees Sam sitting there reading a map .

"Hey Sam?"

"What ?" Sam said not looking up . Dean grins wickedly when he sees something up ahead .

"Punch Buggie !." Dean yelled and proceeded to punch Sam in the arm . Sam head snaps up after the punch and glares at his brother .

"What the hell Dean ?" Sam yelled angry. Dean just laughed and continued to drive. "Your a Jerk ." Sam said .

"Yeah well ." Dean laughed . Sam just continued to look at his map. "Come on Man , you need more laughter in your life." Sam let out a loud sigh and continued to look through the map. Both brothers fell into a peaceful silence until Sam got bored and found something rather interesting himself .

"Hey Dean ?" Sam smiled .

"Yeah ?"

"Punch Buggie !." Sam yelled and punched his brother in the knee.

"Sam ! I'm driving ! Are you Crazy ! ?" Dean yelled. Sam started hysterically laughing.

"Apparently." Sam laughed . "You hit me... earlier ."

"Because you were being boring and reading the stupid map." Dean said .

"I …. trying to... um .. look for our … place …. we need to go ." Sam said .He knew he probably sounded so freaking dumb when he said that but he couldn't think of any words to fill those pot holes in the sentence.

"Uh huh ." Dean said obviously noticing it was the dumbest sentence Sam has ever said. Dean opened his mouth the speak again and a ring sounded through the Impala .

".. that your phone ?" Sam asked.

" No , I think it's yours ."Dean replied. Sam looked through his bag that was in the backseat and it was indeed his phone ringing.

"Hello ?" Sam said answering the phone . "Hey Bobby ." Sam smiled. "Hold on ." Sam said as he put it on speaker.

"Hey Boys ." Bobby said "Where are you right now ?"

"Connecticut. Why?" Dean asked .

"You guy's goin' on that hunt that mauling up in that ski resort ?"

"Yeah .why ?" Sam asked.

"Don't bother , there's nothing to hunt up there . A friend of mine lives up there and called up earlier today and said they found the bear the actually did the mauling with the couple's DNA on it's fur."

"We've been driving all day for no reason . What the ….heck, Bobby ." Dean said replacing 'Hell' with 'Heck' . Dean has always hated that term even when he was a kid , to him 'Hell ' sounded so much better than 'Heck' .

"Don't get testy with me boy ." Bobby said . "By the way I have a hunt for you two to go on ."

"Okay ." Sam said before could say anything ruder .

"Alright , Monkato , Minnesota ." Bobby said plainly .

"What's there ?" Dean asked not understanding because Bobby always followed up with information on the hunt along with the destination .

"You don't know ?" Bobby asked flabbergasted that neither boy knew right away what they were up against .

"No ." Sam and Dean said in unison .

"Slaughter Slough ."Bobby said plainly .

"No way , we're up against Slaughter Slough ."Dean said strangely excited . He looked over at Sam who was wearing a confused frown .

" Come on , Sam .You really don't know what Slaughter slough is ?"

"No ." Sam said .

"The Lake Sketek Indian Massacre ." Dean reiterated.

"Oh ! No way , wow ." Sam wasn't sure if he was suppose to be excited or scared.

"Yup ." Bobby replied "So you boys better turn around and head the other direction for the night ."

"Yeah that's a good idea ." Dean muttered . "It's still light enough you think we get to your house and stay for the night ."

"Yeah sounds good boys , see you in a few hours ." Bobby said and hung up . Sam pockets his phone and looks over to a beaming Dean . "Off to Bobby's house we go ." Dean said and turned around . Sam couldn't help but laugh at the cheesy '90s Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen reference. How Dean even knew about that , he'll never know .

* * *

Hope you enjoyed , this was really fun to write . And I had to pick a hunt with S's in just to make it diffcult for Sam haha Please Review ! If there's any suggestions anyone has , don't be hestatiant to tell me :) 3 Pce


	5. Chapter 5

"Sam ?" Dean said groggily look over at Sam's sleeping form next to him . He was absolutely exhausted , he drove through almost the whole night on three hours of sleep and an aching back .His stitches were driving him nuts and were really itchy . It was approximately two hours until sun up .Dean thought that they would have been able to make it Bobby's house in a few hours. But due to the factors of a rain storm , two highway accidents (which meant that their were too many cops around to speed , so he had to go the speed limit ) and idiots who don't know how to drive, Dean was delayed to getting to Bobby's house. . He knew he was most defiantly going to Bobby's house because he knew if had to drive another to five hours on the rode with complete morons , he's end up killing someone. Preferably Sam because Sam took away his swearing privileges with their bet. And swearing at stupid drivers was one of Dean's favorite past times . He was actually worried he wouldn't win the bet because he was about two seconds close to loosing it and swear up a storm . He was so happy that he was about four and half miles to Bobby's house . He really didn't want to do research by himself and do laundry by himself ...for a month .He wouldn't want to do that for a week let alone a month .

In the duration of the last four and a half hours , Dean was cut off by three people , sworn at by two people and flipped off by a soccer mom and Dean was at the end of his rope . I don't think he's ever been so happy to see the salvage yard in his life. Dean parked the Impala next to a beat up Buick and go out of the car to wake up Sam … not in a nice way . Dean walked to the passenger and looked at Sam who was snoring away against the door . He knew if he opened the door that Sam would fall out . So that was exactly what he did . Sam woke with a jolt as he hit dirt , looked up at his brothers amused grin and glared . Dean cracked up laughing at the look on his face .

"I hate you ." Sam said sleep still laced in voice .

" I know you do ." Dean grinned . "No get off your .. behind and let's get in ."

"Fine ." Sam said pulling himself up and slammed the car door . Which earned a glare of his own .

"Hey, take it easy."Dean said walking up the steps . Sam just rolled his eyes and knocked on the door . Bobby opens the door a minute later and lets Sam and Dean in . " Hey Boys . How you doing ?"

"I'm exhausted and irritated ." Dean replied and walked to the kitchen and fell into a chair .

"I can see that man , you look like shit ."

"Thanks Bobby, I'm really feelin' the love right now ." Dean said sarcastically. Bobby rolls his eyes and turns toward Sam . "How are you doing Sam ?"

"Fine ." Sam said .Bobby looks at him and shrugs it off . "You boys should get some rest ."

"Nah , I'm gonna work .I'm not that tired ."Sam said shrugging .

"Alright , Dean you should ..." Bobby said looking over to Dean who was sitting in the chair snoring away . "Never mind ." Bobby said . Sam laughs and both Bobby and Sam walk into the next room to work on the case . " What do you got on the hunt ?" Sam asked

"Well , what don't I have on this case . There's been sitings for years now , mysterious foot prints , Native American music and much more ."Bobby replied .

"Not trying to be rude or anything but why are giving me and Dean the hunt , if you know... a lot about it ?" Sam asked .

"Because I'm going on a hunt soon , I thought this would be a hunt suited for you the two of you ."

"Okay ." Sam said . "Tell me about the hunt and I'll fill Dean in later ."

"Alright let's get started ." Bobby said and cracked open a book that was displayed over the table.

" So Slaughter Slough also know as the Lake Sketek Massacre , fifteen people were killed and only person survived . They were all buried in a mass grave , which is now a site of a monument .The bones of the people killed were moved in 1924 for the monument. There hasn't been a disturbance since then,until now , when they were moving the bones in the 20's , there were three mysterious deaths to the construction workers who were working .None of them reported in the papers because they didn't wanna draw bad news to the monument that the state was building. So they wished it away like it never happened. Until now , these deaths haven't even been anywhere near the monument , all of them have been in random places , there's no patterns except." Bobby paused and pulled out a piece of paper . "In the police reports have arrow type wounds in there legs in the exact same places , when I say exact I mean exact . Not a centimeter off ."

"You thinking an Indian did the deed ?" Sam asked .

"That's what I'm thinking but hey this isn't my hunt , just helping out ." Bobby smirked leaning back in his chair .

"How did you find all .." Sam said waved around his hand indicating to the information.

"A hunter who was a kid in the 20's told me about the worker deaths and all the rest was shear talent ." Bobby grinned . Sam laughed . "Thank You Bobby for the information ."

"No problem and now go get some rest son , it's gonna be a while before your brother is brought back from consciousness, so I say get some rest while your brother is in his brief coma ." Bobby smirked .

Sam laughed and walked to the older man's couch and lay down on his side . It didn't take long for Sam to fall asleep , he always found it comfortable on Bobby's couch . He never knew why, he just did.

A few hours later Sam woke up , of course before Dean . Bobby was at his desk looking over a book . He got up and stretched a bit before walking into the kitchen to find Dean sitting at the table still but with his arms folded and his head resting on them with a goofy grin . Sam decided to really piss Dean off , he took of his boots .And picked up his left one and threw it right at Deans head. Making him jolt awake startled . He started rubbing his head and eyes and seeings a grinning Sam and instantly knew what happened .

"I'm gonna kill you ." Dean growled .He bolts up and starts running after his brother .


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm gonna kill you Sam !" Dean said bolting after Sam who laughed and ran away , they looked like a bunch of kids having fun . Bobby looks up when he hears Dean shout . He stands out of chair . "Boys !" Bobby shouted . Both boys froze and turned around to face Bobby . "What in the hell are you boys doing ?" Bobby asked. Both Sam and Dean glanced at each other . "Nothing ." Dean replied with a shrug .

"Nothing ? Then why were you too running after each other like a couple of five year olds ?"Bobby said .

"Because he threw his shoe at me ." Dean said pointing at Sam .

"You made me fall , Jerk ."

"B... I'm not saying it ." Dean said .

"It feels like I'm babysitting seven year olds ..again. You two either get along or I'll beat the shit out of the both of you and make you get along ." Bobby said sternly . Sam and Dean look at each other knowing that Bobby was somewhat serious .

" Okay Bobby ." Dean said "After this ." Dean raised his fist and let it fly to the part of Sam that no guy wants to be hit . Sam immediately reacted like any guy would and let out a groan of pain . But Dean just laughed his ass off . Sam lets his fist fly into his brothers ribs that are still slightly bruised .

"I hate you ." Dean winced .

"Good ." Sam said .

"Ok that's enough ."Bobby said irritated but clearly amused at the antics of the two brothers. "Sam fill your brother in on the case while I make a call ."

"Alright ." Sam said and walked our to Bobby's Desk and sat down .

"Sam by the way will your explaining stuff to me on the case you can use the letter 's'."

"Cool ." Sam said.

"Does that mean I can swear ?" Dean asked.

"Nope ." Sam said .

"Fine fill me in ." Dean sighed .

" So Slaughter Slough also know as the Lake Sketek Massacre , fifteen people were killed and only person survived .They made a monument to commemorate the people slain . All the people who were killed were buried underneath it in a mass grave .In the 20's they had to move it for construction. Three people were killer from the company, none never reported . There hasn't been any since then until now."

"Huh , so what an Indian spirit ?"

"That's what I think ."

"Okay we'll leave in a hour or two ."Dean said standing up and heading for the stairs . "Oh and you can't use the letter now ." Dean smirked .Sam rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair and waited closed his eyes trying to relax .Then a loud thump came from upstairs shaking his from his thoughts .

"Dean , You Okay ?" Sam shouted up to his brother .

"Yeah I'm fine ."Came the reply .

"What happened ?"

"I Sliped ." Dean said .

"On what?"

"A pencil" Came a slightly quieter reply .Sam laughs and leans back in the chair ans thinks fondly 'Only Dean would manage that.' Sam smiled amused .

* * *

I'm sorry it's so short but I had to write something , please review and stay tuned in for more :)


	7. Chapter 7

Sam Winchester sat around a circular table in casino in Las Vegas .A attractive Blond woman in a sequence red dress stand next to him as his good luck charm. Sam lays down his cards in a straight line revealing he has a perfect hand in poker. His opponent , a old rugged looking man wearing an all white suit with a bow tie , sighs and folds, giving Sam quarter million dollars on the table for his winnings . The woman cheers with happiness and locks her arms around his neck and hugs him until getting into a lip lock with the young Winchester. She says his name over and over again "Sam … Sam... Sam." Says the female voice until it fades into a mans voice which confuses Sam . He looks into her eyes and next thing he knows he's jumped out of his dreams and back into his reality by his brother shaking him awake . Sam sighs wishing he could go back into his dreams for just five more minutes .He lifts his head off of Bobby's desk to look at his brother .

"Dude , what were you dreaming about ?" Dean asked smiling .

"Nothing ."Sam shrugged straightening out in the chair and stretching.

"No way man you were smiling in your sleep and making serious happy noises ." Dean smirked . Sam just glared and flipped him off as he stood up and walked into the kitchen .

"You know Sam that is not very lady like ." Dean teased .

"Fuck .You ." Sam said getting out a glass and pouring water in it .

"Tsk tsk Sammy , I think I might have to sign you up for etiquette lessons."Dean smirked .Sam just rolled his eyes and leaned against the counter and drank his water . "We're leaving in a few minutes by the way ."

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Because half the day is over and we need to get going ."Dean replied .

"No way ." Sam said looking down at his watch seeing that he had slept two hours " Huh ."

"Yeah sleeping beauty so we need to be heading out soon ."Dean replied . "Bobby left already by the way .We tried to wake you but you were passed out cold . Must have been some dream" Dean said . "Go to the bathroom or put on your makeup or do whatever you do before we leave ."

"Jerk ." Sam replied going back Bobby's living room to put his shoes back on. Dean sighs in defeat and walks in after him . He would never let it show but it is driving Dean insane that he can't swear .He didn't think it was gonna be that hard but it truly is harder than anyone would think . But he's pretty sure that Sam will lose or at least hopes he does . Dean stands in the doorway and waits for his brother to put his shoes on . "You ready yet ?" Dean asked.

"Yeah , Yeah ." Sam said . "How much longer … are we driving before we get to … uh ..."Sam pondered trying to remember where they were going again .

"Monkato , Minnesota ." Dean filled in .

"Yeah ." Sam said snapping his fingers in remembrance.

"A good four – five hours ." Dean replied .

"Fun." Sam mumbled. They both walked out of Bobby's house and walked over to the Impala . Both brothers entered the vehicle. Before starting the ignition Dean turned to Sam .

"Hey Sam ?"

"Yeah?"

"On a scale of one to ten how much of a hick town do you think Monkato will be ?" Dean asked. Sam laughed and said "Eleven , what do you think ?"

"Seventeen ." Dean laughed and started the engine . Sam laughed along with his older brother and sat and listened to his brothers music and low rumble of the impala as it drove along the street . Sam decided to start looking into the case , to know more background on the massacre . Sam took out his laptop and hacked into a wireless connection and got to work . Sam found out that the person who survived wrote a letter about what happened one that and what she saw . How she described it made Sam cringe . He read on to try to find any information on the recent deaths . Sam worked at a good pace and was in the zone .. until his brother pulled him out of his thoughts . "Hey Sam ?"

"What Dean ?"

"If a cat doesn't land on it's feet does that mean it's dead ?" Dean asked. Sam head snapped up and look at his brother with a 'what the fuck is wrong with you ? ' face on .

"Why in hell would you wonder that ?" Sam asked.

"I don't know always wanted to know ." Dean shrugged .

"Your a freak ." Sam laughed .

"Yes , your brother is a freak ."Dean smiled .

" I've known ." Sam smirked .

" Takes one to know one ." Dean retorted .

"Nice Comeback Dean ." Sam laughed .

"Ah ! You used the letter ." Dean said in triumph .

"Dean .. 'C' not the letter ."

"Oh ." Dean said . Sam bursted out laughing at his brother's slip up .

"Shut up ." Dean said and proceeded to punch his brother in the arm . It just made Sam laugh more .This was gonna be an interesting hunt for the Winchester brothers .


	8. Chapter 8

Sam and Dean Winchester sat in the car together for what seemed as forever. Dean drove along in his beautiful pure black 1967 Chevy impala . Dean listened into Led Zeppelins " Ramble on" and drummed his thumbs against the steering wheel in the beat of the thumping drums. Sam sat hunched over in the passenger seat reading search engines for information on the deaths . He couldn't find much because it seems like they have been keeping the details on the deaths a secret . On most the sites it stated that the bodies were found in different places with arrow wounds in the leg and other wounds on the bodies but it never went into great detail on the people or wounds on the bodies . Sam sighed deeply , he was at a crossroads , it could either be what they think or nothing of their business.

"Got something Sammy ?" Dean asked glancing at Sam .

"Nothing that will help ." Sam said .

"Okay , on the next exist theirs a motel , we'll get a room and we'll both do some research ." Dean said .

"Thank You ." Sam said relieved that maybe a second set of eyes will maybe be able to spot something out to help him out .

Both Winchesters sat quietly both immersed in their research trying to find anything out . Dean sat on his bed looking over the lengthy police reports Bobby had gotten from his friend . Sam sat on the small couch with his laptop on the coffee table, scrolling through government sites to get any dirt on any of the victims . They were in a motel that resembled a wilderness type theme . The walls were covered in a wallpaper to look like a forest . A deer head hung above Sam's head where he sat on the couch and a giant bear statue stood in the corner of the room . And both beds made of what looked like copped off a tree wood and molded into a bed frame . It wasn't a bad room , the beds were somewhat comfortable , the couch was soft and the television had actually good picture .The only downside of the room was the bear statue and the deer head , which Dean thought were incredibly creepy .

"Anything ?" Sam asked

"Nope , Bobby stole the report before it was filled out properly ." Dean sighed . " You got anything ?"

"Maybe ." Sam said . "Check it out ." Sam said . Dean got up and walked over to Sam and took a seat next to him . He looked at the screen and saw a black and white picture of two boys and a what looked their mother . "Read right there ." Sam said pointing to a line in the website .

"Lavina Easlick had been shot several times while in the slough .When she left the slough an Indian , Old Pawn , told her to leave before the other Indians took her captive but while she was running away, Old Pawn shot her in the back ." Dean read aloud . "I think Old Pawn might be our guy ."Dean said .

"Or the girl ." Sam said .

"this case is confusing , it can go in any direction right now ." Dean said .

"I know ."

" So I say we check out the monument ."

"Good idea ." Sam agreed closing his laptop . Dean stood up and walked over to his bed to put his shoes back on . Sam did the same .

Yet again they were back in the car . The drive to the monument was relatively quick because their motel wasn't that far away from it . When they pulled up , they had to take a small walk to it and was shocked by the size of it . Sam had brought an E.M.F reader with him to see if there was any activity at the monument . Sam and Dean were alone at the field , so Sam took it out openly and walked around the barriers around the large pointed shape statue . "Anything ?" Dean asked .

"Nope ." Sam replied .

"Maybe we're not looking in the right place ."Dean said looking the statue up and down . The engravings were to small to read and there were no markers to show what it says .

"then where ?" Sam asked .

"I don't know ." Dean said . He looked at the statue and the ground around it and it struck an idea . " The Battle ground, Sam we have to got to where it actually happened ."

"It didn't happen here ?" Sam asked .

"No , of course not .This was reconstructed and the bodies were put under neath the monument .

"Okay but where ?"

"Where what ?"

"The Battle field ."

"Oh I have no clue ."Dean said shrugging . "We should probably go look that up and Old Pawn and Lavin Easlick . I have feeling there's something fishy about them ."

"Okay ." Sam said walking back to the car along side Dean . They were both quiet until Dean made a wincing sound and stopped .

"Are you okay ?" Sam asked immediately concerned .

"Yeah just got a weird sharp pain on my shin ." Dean said .

"Which one ?" Sam asked .

"My left one ." Dean said .

"Dean , I think your bleeding ."Sam said seeing a dark seeping splotch on Dean's pant leg .

"Great ." Dean sighed .

_I'm sooooo sorry I haven't updated in such a long time .Please Review and Enjoy ! :) _


	9. Chapter 9

The intensity of the pain sky rocketed in less than a second . It felt like someone had stabbed him in the shin and was wiggling it around in place for torture .Even though the pain was intense and hurting like crazy there was no source of something causing this pain in Dean's shin . There was only a darkening blood splotch getting bigger and making his jeans stick to his leg uncomfortably and the excruciating pain .Dean let out a painful groan and collapsed on the groaned to check out his leg. Sam crouched next to his brother seeing the pain etched on his face had him worried . Dean rolled up his pant leg to check out the damage .He had a lacerated hole the size of a quarter blood seeping out of it at a quick pace . Dean hissed in pain when he saw the damage. There always has been a saying a wounds pain doesn't take complete affect until you get the view of it .

"Damn man ." Sam said sympathetic . Dean just groaned and tried to stand on his own but his leg decided not to cooperate with him. Dean was trying his best not to swear out loud but in his head he was swearing more than a sailor .

"Sam .. do you think ..I got shot or something ?"

"No man , not that kind of wound .It would be bigger ."Sam replied examining the wound . Sam touched the corner of the wound and immediately felt bad when Dean winced in pain and gritted "stop that and help me up" Sam took his brother's arm and slung over his shoulder to help Dean walk . He helped Dean walk to the car and get into the passenger side . Sam started the car and drove .

"Sam , the motel is the other way." Dean said .

"I know ." Was Sam's reply not even turning his head from the windshield .

"Come on , Sam .Just go back to the motel ."Dean pleaded .

"No Dean . Man ,Look at your leg ." Sam said . "You have to go ."

"Fine ."Dean said grumbling .

A half hour later Dean was laying on a exam table waiting for a nurse to come and clean his wound . It would have been an easy in and out trip but as Dean thought in his head the doctor decided to take his sweet ass time to come and examine Dean . Sam had told the doctor that Dean had fallen in the parking lot and a piece of glass got it self caught in his leg .He also threw his brother under the bus a little because he said Dean tried to get the glass out himself and made the wound bigger than it already was . When the nurse finally did come , Dean was disappointed it wasn't a pretty young nurse but a older woman in her early sixties . The woman was nice enough but too nice because she ended up pouring half a bottle of rubbing alcohol on his wound . Dean hissed in pain . She apologized but she didn't feel that bad because she ended rubbing roughly on his wound . Sam even had to wince in pain because it look like hurt pretty damn bad .And she wasn't all that gentle with the stitches , it really felt like he was being sewed up . Dean was two seconds away from kicking her . It took fourteen stitches to close the hole in Dean's leg . _Today really isn't my day _Dean thought to himself. She then wrap a light layer of gauze around the stitches and she did it very gently .Dean swore this nurse was like Nurse Ratchet in One Flew Over The Cuckoos Nest .When the nurse left Dean sighed in relief . Dean looked at Sam and glared . Sam rolled his eyes and watched as the nurse came back in again and hand Dean a paper cup with a white pill and small cup of water . She smiled at Sam and said "When he's done that you can leave ."

"Thank You ,Ma'am ."Sam smiled back and watched Dean gulped down the pill and the water faster than he's seen anyone take a pill .Dean stood up on shaky legs and limped to the curtain to leave .Sam followed behind him . Dean made it fairly quick to the car , well for an injured person that is . Dean got in the passenger seat and waited for Sam to get in and start the car .He just wanted to go back to the motel . Sam gets in looks over at Dean , who looks slightly pale .

"They gave you codeine, didn't they ?" Sam sighed .

"I think so , why ?"

"Because your pale .Well your lucky bro , you get to take a little nap for a while ." Sam smiled .

"The perks of pain killers -sleep ." Dean smirked leaning his head back against the head rest ."Man , that ….witch of a nurse sure did …...screw up my leg .It kills ."

"Yeah , it looked like it hurt ."

"Believe me it ."Dean said . "Can't believe that doctor believed your story ."Dean grinned .

"I'm a good liar ." Sam shrugged .

"Well you did learn from the best -me ." Dean smirked . Sam laughed and playfully punched him in the arm . The rest of the ride was fairly quiet , Dean was already exhausted out of his mind from the pain killer and painkillers don't usually affect him like that .The pill kicked in officially when they pulled into the parking lot of their motel . Dean walked through the door first and shucked out of his jeans and boots and laid down on his bed and fell asleep . Sam walked into the room and had to laugh at his already snoring brother. Sam sat down on the couch to further their investigation . He pulled out a notebook from his laptop bag and started to write down information that would help them .

An hour and half later Dean started to wake up . He look over at Sam who was staring at the computer screen and sipping on a soda . Sam looked up when he heard his brother stirring in his bed .

"Hey Man ."Sam called .

"Hey ." Came the groggy reply.

"You okay ?"

"M' fine ." Dean said sitting up properly, wincing at the slight pain on his shin . "You've been researching ?" Dean asked .

"Yeah ."Sam said and walked over to sit on his bed across from Dean . " I think I may know how you got hurt ."

"Okay, How?"Dean asked.

"Well the girl ..got hit by a .. arrow. I looked at the police report and found that your injury … looked an ..exact match of the victim ." Sam said .

"So what your saying I'm next or something ?" Dean asked confused .

"No , in your …...point of view your different .The girl had two young children , both ….. young men . The older brother got hit with an arrow and the younger brother had carry the older one to help . A total of fifteen... mile ." Sam paused . "And I had to drive you to ...the place for …."

"Fifteen miles ."Dean finished .

"Yup ."

"That's why it didn't automatically kill me because I had someone of a blood line to help me to safety ?" Dean asked.

"Exactly ." Sam smiled.

"Okay it's a official this case is one of the most irritating cases ever ."Dean sighed .

"I agree ." Sam nodded .

"We should check out the bodies , to see if theirs anything of interest in our department ." Dean said and started to stand up . He got up a little wobbly and winced at the pressure .  
"You alright to do this ?" Sam asked .

"Yeah of course ." Dean replied and walked to his duffel bag to get his suit out .

"I don't mind man ,I'll go alone ."

"Sam , I'm going ." Dean said sternly .

"Okay Dean ."Sam said ._Leave it to Dean to be a stubborn bastard at all the time _Sam thought fondly .

Sam and Dean Winchester stood in front of the table where the most recent body was laying. Sam and Dean talked to the head mortician about the wounds on the body and they damages to the ten dents to the shins . One was in the exact same place as Dean's and the other was on the other shin in the same spot and a wound on the middle of the person's back .And it immediately punctured the major vein to the person's heart, instantly killing them .They looked at the other bodies and Sam noticed a certain characteristic about all the people . As Sam and Dean walked out the building ,Sam leaned toward Dean and said "Their all Native American ."

"Pardon ?" Dean asked confused .

"The people , all of them are Native American ."Sam said .

"How do you know ?" Dean asked .

"Well they looked it and I ….took the new police report and all of them give the nationality of Native American ."

"Nice ."Dean smiled "So I'm guessing it's not Old Pawn now ."

"Nope , A Native American chief had pride in their ...group and team work and keeping loyalty ."

"So it's Lavina who's our prime suspect ."

"Everything point to her." Sam replied .Sam and Dean walked and sprinted into action when they hear a woman's scream ringing through the street . As they found the source Dean says "Time to say Hi to Lavina ." But they are shocked to see what is in front of them .

"Holy Crap ." Sam breathed .

_Please Review and Enjoy ! :) And Thank you for the support and the wonderful reviews, I hope you guys like this chapter it took forever ._


	10. Chapter 10

Sam and Dean couldn't believe what they were seeing . The thing that was attacking this woman was not Lavina Easlick or the chief Old Pawn .It was a small and scrawny boy with blond hair, ripped up clothes and blood smeared on his face with a deep cut across his throat , torturing the woman with a bow and arrow .Sam took out a flask that contained salt in it and shook some into his palm and threw it at the little boy .He shrieked in pain and disappeared .Sam looked over at the woman laying on her back with a arrow through her shoulder and on through each shin, she was crying in pain but she was alive . Dean called an ambulance for the woman and told her reassuringly that help was on the way and she'll be okay .A few minutes later when they heard sirens coming towards them they hightailed it out of there. Both climbing into the impala quickly and Dean sped out of there as quick as he could .

"That was not ..."Dean trailed off as they walked into their motel room .

"What you expected ?" Sam said

"Yeah ." Dean said . "So we're back to square one ."Dean sighed .

"Yeah ." Sam said and relaxed into the couch .

"Do you have any idea who that kid is ?" Dean asked and started pacing the room, limping slightly as he walked back and forth.

"No clue , I mean half the people who were … killed were children ." Sam replied .

"So we got a homicidal ghost kid who's off on a rampage , who we have no idea who he is , fan-... stinking -tastic ." Dean replied . He really wanted to swear up a storm because they really were in a shitty position right now . "The kid didn't look in the least bit familiar at all ?" Dean asked .

"No, Dean."Sam sighed . Dean nodded and ran through the information they found , seeing if any of it ended up with a little boy. Then something triggered in Dean's head and made him remember something.

"Sam where's your laptop ?" Dean asked .

"On the …..table by my bed ." Sam said . Dean walked over and took a seat on the bed and logged into the computer. He searched while Sam sat on the couch looking confused.

"What are you doing ?"

"Shh ." Dean said not taking his eyes off the screen . "Ah ha , listen to this ." Dean said " Fifteen people were killed on that day which included a twelve year old boy who was unidentified and is still unknown to this day ."Dean read aloud .

"How did I … over look that ." Sam said and walked over to look at the screen . "Wait , how did you know that ?"

"Hey , I know things , I remembered it from school ."Dean said . Sam glanced at him like he was crazy .Dean noticed and said "Shut up ." Sam laughed.

" we know that the kid ..died .But we don't know what .."

"His name is ?Yeah I know ."Dean said . "How about Salting and burning the bones?"

"Dean , we can't dig up a monument ."

"Why not ?"

" Place is covered in camera ." Sam said .

"Plural, Sam . It's _Camera's ."_ Dean smirked .Sam frowned and glared .

"So what _are_ we suppose to do ?" Dean asked

"Confront it ." Sam replied .

"Confront it ? You want to confront a homicidal ghost and say what ? 'Please stop killing people and go peacefully ?"Dean asked incredulously.

"It could work ."Sam said .

"Yeah . Sure ." Dean said sarcastic.

"I'm not gonna ….tell you that ..it will work but it pretty much all we got ." Sam said

"But we should research and see if there's anything else we could do ."Dean said .

"I couldn't agree more ."Sam said . "You wanna make a trip to the library or do you want me to go ?" Sam asked .

"You can go ." Dean said with his famous are-you-nuts? Face. Sam smiled and went to the bathroom to put on his regular clothes on .He walked out to see Dean dressed in his jeans and t-shirt laying on the bed with his laptop on his laptop .

"Key ?" Sam asked .Dean tossed it and Sam caught and strided to the door .

"Leave your phone on ." Dean called after .  
"Okay be back in a few ."Sam said and left. Dean didn't hear back from Sam from until he received a frantic call four hours later.

_Please Review and stay tuned into the next chapter ! :) And I'm sooo sorry about the mistakes before but I have fixed them soo now you can enjoy !_


	11. Chapter 11

Dean Winchester stood in the middle of his motel room ,cell phone in his hand waiting for Sam to call . Dean tried to call Sam an hour or so ago but all he got was a thousand annoying rings and then his brother's voice mail . Dean started pacing the room and tossing his phone in the air and catching it .He was started to get worried that something might have happened to Sam but he was pretty sure Sam was a good enough hunter to put up a good fight . But he also started to think maybe Sam got ambushed and is hurt from their friendly neighborhood homicidal ghost . He thought what if Sam was Dead and that thing killed for some fucked up reason . But he knew that Sam would be back pretty soon and the painkiller he took earlier is just getting to him . _Or maybe Sam is dead and I'm right about all this shit ! _Dean thought to himself _Damn I have such a freaking headache now . _Dean continued to pace and toss his phone in the air . Then a few minutes later his phone rings while in mid air , Dean scrambled to catch it. When he finally catches it he stuck it to his ear and answer's "Sam ?"

"Dean ?" Came Sam's voice on the other line.

"Where have you been ?I've tried to call you ."

"The kid … he .. came to the library ." Sam said .

"What happened ?"

"In the parking lot , I unlocked the car and the kid ….behind me and he had a bow and arrow and he hit me but I ducted down ...the kid ran at me but he vacated ... when I threw ..."

"Salt?" Dean filled .

"Yeah ." Sam sighed .

"Are you okay ?" Dean asked .

"Yeah but …. your mirror ..." Sam said "it broke when the kid..."

"Doesn't matter it's fixable ."Dean said . "Did that just happen ?"

"No it happened an hour ago ."

"An hour ago!"

"Yeah ."

"I called an hour ago ."

"I know the kid ..broke my phone ."

"How?"

"Uhhhh …... ummm …." Sam said .

"The kid didn't break your phone ."

"No but my phone did break ."

"What? did you do step on it ?"Dean said sarcastic . When he heard Sam sigh , he thought he was gonna die laughing . "You got to be kidding me ! You Sasquatch , now when we walk around town I have to make sure you don't end up stepping on some poor kid ."

"Hey , the kid made me drop it when I ducted and when I got back up to throw the you know what , I ended up breaking it ….with my foot."Sam said . Dean bursting into a fit of laughter .

"Not funny , Dean ."

"I'm sorry , other than the little visit you got , do you got any information on the kid ."

"No , I thought I'd looking into any ...report from back then but librarian couldn't find any but yet again the chick could hardly hear and had huge friggin' …...bifocal." Sam said mentally patting himself on the back for a great word he used .

"So your gonna use your nerdy wizard moves to get into the missing person file ."

"Yup." Sam said . "be there in a few ."

" alright ."

About fifteen minutes later Sam and Dean was sitting on the couch and Sam was hacking into the town's data base to see all the missing person's report .

"I'm in ." Sam stated happily .

"Sweet."Dean said "But maybe we won't find the kid ."

"What do you mean ?"

"Well the kid was never identified , he may not have a report ."

"It... worth a try ." Sam said. Dean nodded and looked on the screen . It took Sam a while to find the report of the kid but when he found it Dean had fallen asleep slumped sitting up on the couch .Sam tried shaking him but it only make Dean squirm and sunk deeper into the cushions . Dean continued to snore rather loudly through his nose . So Sam leaned over and grabbed his nose until he was sputtering for air . "I hate you ." Dean said .

"I know ."Sam smirked "But I found the kid ."

"Awesome ." Dean said leaning down to look at the screen "William Farman , age twelve , went out into town to visit his grandmother but never came home ."

"That look like our kid to you ?" Sam asked .

"Yup right down to the crappy clothes ." Dean said "But why did they never show the bodies to the parents ?"

"they mixed him up with Lavina ..kid ."

"Or his parents didn't care ."

"Why wouldn't they ?"

"I mean look at the kid , his smile just looks evil ."

"True ."

"I would kill myself if I was his parent ."Dean

"Dean ."

"No I mean , I would be creeped out by this kid ."

"Dean ."

"no wonder the kid is a homicidal ghost now ."

"Dean!"

"What ?" Dean said confused .

"Turn around." Sam said .Dean turned around saw William Farman with his evil grin on his face with a arrow in his hand , glaring at Dean .

* * *

Please Review , I am sooooo sorrry agian for the mistakes ! It's been a long week , sooo now you can enjoy !


	12. Chapter 12

Dean sighed and muttered an " Always me ." He tried to make it to his shot gun full of rock salt . In mid stride , Dean is thrown to the ground and held down by the ghostly force . Then the boy is hovering over him in an instant , he leans down to Dean's ear and whispers " Death came to me . Now all Indians will pass as well and everyone in my path ." The small boy raises the arrow to strike Dean but it stopped when a shot rings out and he disappears into a oblivion of dark clouds and ember kike sparks . Sam stood three feet away with the shot gun halfway raised . Dean layed still on the floor with bewildered eyes . Sam tossed the gun on the bed and walked over to his brother ans knelt down . " Dean ? You Okay ?"

"Yeah , I'm great ." Came the reply .

"Hundred Percent ? You went down pretty hard ."

"Yeah I'm fine , help me up ." Dean said and threw a hand toward his brother . Sam proceeded to help his brother off the floor. He watched as Dean winced as his injured leg made contact with the floor and he hobbled over to his bed in a worse lim than before . He sat on the edge his bed, looked over to Sam and smiled and said " Nice timing by the way ." Sam smiled slightly and shook his head . Dean decided to check his shin because he ended up banging it pretty badly as he was thrown to the floor . He rolled up his pant leg to check his wound and winced at the pressure from the denim . He unraveled the whit bandage and peered at the stitched up wound . All the stitches were still intact .

"How you doing ?" Sam asked across the room .

"All good . No stitches broken ." Dean smiled " Should probably change the bandages ." Dean stood up and winced and limped painfully a few inches until Sam said " I'll get it for you ." He stood up and padded over to the closet where their first aid kit sat in Dean's duffel . He handed it to his brother and walked back to his place on the couch . Dean accomplished his task with very little pain . Sam sat staring off into space trying to mull over what had happened .

"What's up Sam ?" Dean said noticing his brother uneasiness .

" I don't get why he went after you ." Sam said " Don't add up ."

" Um , He whispered something in my ear ." Dean said . Sam perked up to listen to what Dean had to say . "He said ' Death came to me . Now all Indians will pass as well and everyone in my path .

" Well that would make sense I mean we are getting in the way of his crusade but he's only targeting me for some reason." Dean said .

"Maybe you act to him a threat ." Sam suggested .

"But why ?" Dean asked .

" I don't know man , we got to dig deeper before the kid ... damage more ."

"Yeah , there's gotta be something ." Dean agreed. Sam turned back on his computer and yawned into his hand. Dean looked over at Sam , noticing the dark circles underneath his eyes . " Sam ?"

"Yeah ?"

"Get some sleep ."

"But what about - " Sam said .

" Don't matter , I'll work on it ."

"Aren't you tired ?" Sam asked .

"Nah man , I've fallen asleep three times today ." Dean replied .

"Okay ." Sam smiled and stood up .

"Could you do me a favor first ?"

"Yeah ."

" Can you hand me your laptop ?"

"Comfy ?" Sam smirked ,

" Yes ." Dean said . Sam laughs and hands it to him . He walks over to his own bed and lays down under the thin blankets .

"Night Sammy ." He heard Dean say before he drifted off to sleep .

"Night Dean ." Sam mumbled before he fell asleep .Dean sat in the dark with the laptop balanced on his knees . He listened as soft snores rumbled from his brother's chest . Dean stared at the screen , not knowing where to start first .He decided to search the kids name , see what came up .Nothing came up except for his parents names . So Dean decided to browse through that . His father William Farmen Sr. was supposedly the chief of defense for the town and had a motive agianst the Native Americans .Especially the head chief Old Pawn , which they had a large dispute about land and ordered the tribe to leave . Something clicked in Dean's head and made him get an idea . Dean searched Old pawn's name and found a whole site dedicate to him and his contributions to the massacre . There was a quote , that was , that was supposedly the tribe motto for his clan . "Treachery will come , they will wronged as we were wronged . Treachery will come ." As Dean read that it reminded him of what the boy said . Their was something he needed to check more on this kid . Dean went back to the town records and saw that his records were there , his health and school records . He had perfect health records but not so perfect school records . It looked like he was a big jokester in the classroom and big pain in the ass to teachers and authority figures . The quote was still bothering him . He was almost certain that it was Old Pawn who killed the boy . There was something about the boys behavior patterns that seemed off . It didn't ratify to the normal pattern a ghost has . So Dean continued to research all through the night ... with a little help of course .

Sam Winchester woke to the sound of keys being punched in furiously and the sun peeking out through the blinds . He lifts his head slightly to see his brother staring at the computer screen tentatively and his fingers dancing along the keys .

"Dean ?" Said Sam's raspy sleep laced voice .

"Hey Sammy , How did you sleep ?"

"Fine , Have you been up all night ?" Sam asked sitting up .

"Yeah ." Dean said .

" Why ?"

"Had to get down to the bottom of this ." Dean replied jittery .

"You Okay ?" Sam asked confused at Dean's weird behavior .

"Yeah , Why wouldn't I be ?" Dean said rapidly .

"Your acting ... jittery ." Sam said .

" A little I guess ." Dean shrugged.

"Did you take anything or drink anything ?" Sam asked .

"Well I had a Coke earlier and I took aspirin ."

"Dean said "But It didn't fix my headache , mad it worse ." Dean shrugged ,

"Which did you take ? " Sam asked . Knowing that Dean might have taken a less affective medicine . Dean leaned over and handed Sam the small bottle that he'd dug out of Sam's bg that night . Sam read the label and his eyes widened in shock.

"Dean , Did you read the label ?"

"Nah , it was too dark , why ?" Dean asked .

"Dean , their caffeine tablet ."

"What ?" Dean said .

"You took a pill that kept you awake ."

"Oh ." Dean said "Um Sammy ?"

"Yeah ?"

"WHY DO YOU HAVE CAFFIENE TABLETS ? " Dean yelled .

"I've had them for a while ." Sam explained .

"Sam , I took five of them , FIVE ." Dean said in panic mode . Which was one of the signs that he was gonna crash .

"Dean , calm down , How long ago did you take them?" Sam said .

"I don't know . I took two a half hour after you fell asleep . Then two more two hours later and on an hour or so ago ."Dean explained quickly as words came out like rapid fire .

"Okay , um ... It will wear off in an hour or later ."

"How do you know ?" Dean asked .

"I've taken them before ." Sam said " I know the affect ."

"Oh ."

"But if I were you , I'd hand the computer over and lay down ."

"Why ? I feel okay now ."

"Your gonna ... break ."

"Okay ." Dean handed over the laptop to his brother and layed back on his bed . Dean sighed loudly and starts shaking his foot .

"Dean , quit bouncing your foot ."

" I can't help it ." Dean said "Man , my head hurts ."

"Caffeine can trigger a headache ." Sam stated .

"Now I really wish I read the label ."

"Me too ." Sam said .They both grew into a silence that drove Dean cray .

"Okay , you gotta talk ." Dean finally said .

"What ?"

"If someone doesn't talk I will blow my brains out ."

"Okay ." Sam said " What were you ... looking up ?"

"The Kid ."

"Yeah ? Find anything ?"Sam asked .

"Possibly ." Dean said " Have you heard of a Gjenganger ?"d

"Um... European lore , right ?"

"Yeah , Scandinavian lore . Their ghost that ghost from either being murdered or committed suicide . It said that they come back in a violent manner to finish business .It says it has the characteristics of a ghost and the mind power of person . It says it can administer injuries like on my leg or dødningeknip. Which is what they called a dead man's pinch , it would curse the person with some diesese which leads to death in less than twenty -four hours . It would pinch the person during sleep ." Dean said . "How do we kill it ?" Sam asked . "I don't know . I think we might have to call Bobby on this one ." "Yeah." "We should get breakfast first though , I'm starved ." Dean said . " I'll pick up ." Sam said . "Okay but what am I gonna do ?" "Watch TV or do whatever . I won't take long ."Sam said standing up . "Fine ." Dean replied . Sam took a few steps toward the bathroom and the room shifted and his vision spun and grabbed a seat back on his bed , a light sweat shined his skin and prickling his pores . His stomach moved in waves of nausea . "Sam ?"Dean said . Sam heard his name being called but he couldn't process any words to come out . "Sam ? " Dean said again, walking over to his brother to see what was wrong ." Sam ? What's wrong ?" "Dean ... I ... don't ...I ... need ." Sam stuttered . His breath come out in wheezes now . "What hurts ?" Dean asked crouching down in front of his brother and looking in to his brother's eyes . Sam just sat there not saying anything , which was scaring him . "Sam , you gotta tell me . Even if it does have an 's' in it ." Dean said . "Chest ."Sam said . Dean nodded and lifted up Sam's shirt to expose his chest . A dark blue and black bruise was forming over Sam's heart . "Sam?" "What?" Sam rasped . "You got pinched ." Dean said and the look on Sam's face made Dean's heart sink to his feet .

_I'm soo sorry I haven't updated in a long time, I promise to update more often . _


	13. Chapter 13

Sam stared into his brothers eyes in pure shock .He felt absolutely awful , his chest felt like it was caving in , the room was stilling turning making his over sensitive stomach do back flips ." We got twenty four hours to this son of a …...gun and kill it ." Dean reassured his sickly brother . "Dean ?" Sam said . "Yeah ? What 's wrong ?"

"If I were you I'd move out of the way ." Sam said voice shaking slightly .Dean immediately knew when he saw Sam turn seven different shades of green in one second . Dean moved completely out of the way and watched as his brother puked up the contents of stomach on the floor. "Okay my appetite is gone ." Dean said nose crinkling at the putrid smell . When Sam was done , he sat there with his head in his hands . "Sam , Lay down ." Dean said putting his hands on his brother's shoulders.

"No , Dean . I have to …." Sam said trying to stand but Dean pushed him down "No , man , you can barely stand ." Dean stated firmly , helping his brother lay down . "Dean you can't go out there alone ." Sam rasped relaxing into the pillows. "I'll be fine , you'll be fine . We'll get this thing .Sam shook his head in agreement . Dean lets out a sigh "I should probably clean this up ." Dean said .

"I can ….." Sam said sitting up and being through in a fit of coughs.

"Yeah like that's gonna happen ." Dean said sarcasm dripping in his voice . " I apologize ." Sam said feeling bad that has brother has to clean up after him .

"No need , man . It's not your fault ."Dean said walking to the bathroom to get some towels to clean up the floor. " Good thing it's hardwood huh ." Dean smiled trying to make light of the situation . Sam smiled halfheartedly .

"Okay ." Dean said when he managed finishing cleaning the floor. "I'm gonna give Bobby a call and talk to this historian guy who knows about Scandinavian lore , see if he knows how to kill this thing ." Dean said getting up and putting his boots and jacket on . "You need anything ?" Dean asked as he stuffed his pistol in the back of his jeans .

"I'm not a baby ."Came Sam's raspy reply .

" Sure ." Sam smirked . " Answer the phone if I call , so I can make sure your still alive ."

"Fine ." Sam said quietly . Dean walked out of the room hoping to find a way to keep Sam alive .

Dean drove along the narrow vacated streets watching as autumn blooming tree after tree rolled past him . Dean had sent in a call to Bobby and told him about what happened and they needed his help and more than anything an extra set of eyes . Bobby obliged nicely and said he'd be looking and seeing what he can find . Dean gratefully thanked him and called the college professor . Dean was in luck because apparently no one wanted to know about Scandinavian lore …. what a shock . So Dean immediately was brought into the professors office . " Hello , Mrs . Sherman ." Dean said shaking hands with a lanky man . He had hair whiter than a blanket of snow but was not balding in the least . The man wore a kind and welcoming smile , maybe a little too kind Dean thought to himself . The room however wasn't as welcoming and comforting . It was dark and bland . The large mahogany desk taking up seventy- five percent of the room . Leaving the rest of the space for Mr . Sherman's office chair , two chairs on the opposite side of the desk and a metal filling cabinet .

"Hello , …. Oh I'm sorry I did never quite catch your name ." Mr . Sherman apologized .

"Ned ...Ned Nedimier ." Dean smiled . He loved that he finally got to use a name from 'Animal House '

"Well , it's nice to meet you Mrs. Nedimier." Mr Sherman smiled " Now what would you like to know about this fine array of lore ."

"Gjengers ." Dean said .

"Okay . First tell me what you already know about them and I'll work off of that ." Mr Sherman asked . Dean proceeded to tell him what he knew .

"Well that's quite a lot of information , anything you need in detail ."

"Yeah , how to kill it ." Dean said. Mr Sherman looked at him skeptically . " If you don't mind me asking why do you need this information anyway Mr. Nedimier ?"

"Oh , I'm sorry , I'm working on a book ."

"On Scandinavian lore ?"

"Yes sir ." Dean said " There's been a big request for it in our historian department ."

"Huh , Well okay ."Mr. Sherman said "There's many ways for protection and prevention but there's only way to kill it . You have to find the skull of the person body who the ghost had inhabited when it was alive and carve the banishing symbol into the skull and then burn it to a crisp ."

"And what's the symbol ?" Dean asked . Mr . Sherman hands him a piece of paper with a strange symbol .

"And it has to be done in a silver knife ." Mr Sherman stated as he handed Dean the paper .

"Well , Thank you Mr. Sherman ."

"No Problem, Mr Nedimier . Hope you have a nice day and good luck on that book ."

" Thank You and You have a nice day yourself ." Dean said shaking the man's hand and walking out of the building and into the Impala .As he relaxes into the soft worn leather of the seat , Deep Purple's 'Smoke on The Water' played from his coat pocket .Dean sighed and his phone and said "Hello ?"

"How's it going ?" Bobby's voice came through the earpiece .

"Peachy ." Dean said "I found how to kill it ."

"That 's great , How?"Bobby asked.

"You have to the skull and carve the banishing symbol into it with a silver knife and then set it on fire ."

"Huh, well isn't that friggin' dandy ." Bobby said .

"Yeah , since we can't light a monument on fire , I don't know what to do now ." Dean sighed . He was feeling very fatigued and knew right away the caffeine tablets were debilitating.

"Alright we still got time, we'll find this thing ."

"Okay . I'm gonna go check on Sam and see how he's doing ." Dean said

"Alright you do that ." Bobby said and hung up . Dean started the car and drove on to check on his ill brother . No music accompanied him on his drive , just pure silence

Sam Winchester lay on the motel bed staring up at the pale stained ceiling . The room had stopped spinning because he was laying still . If he moved his head even a little bit , the room would spin out of control . He closed his eyes for a split second and that's when Dean threw open the door and walked in . He immediately groaned and flipped over on to his stomach to escape the sun bleeding in to the room .

"Hey , Sammy , how are you doing ?" Dean said as he closed the door . Sam just let out an unintelligible groan .

"That Bad ?" Dean asked concerned .

"I'm gonna explode ." Sam said muffled .

"Guess so ."Dean said " You need anything ?"

"No ." Sam said "Did you find anything?"

"Yeah but we need to find something to use that information ."

"What do you have to find ?"

"The Kid's skull ."

"Oh ."

"Yeah ." Dean said sitting on his bed . Sam flipped on his side to face his brother .That's when Dean saw Sam's face . He was paler than the sheet that was draped on top of him , dark bruise like smudges cascading below his eyes . "How are you ?" Sam asked .

"Me ? I'm not the one almost dying ."

"True ." Sam rasped , smiling slightly at his brother . Both brothers fell into the silence of the room . Sam breaks the silence knowing that something needs to be said about their situation . "Dean … if ...anything …."

"Shut up Sam ." Dean said not wanting to hear nothing more on the subject .

"But Dean ..."Sam started but was yet again cut off by his brother .

"Sam , I don't wanna hear it ."Dean said " I'm gonna kill this thing or so help me god ."

"Okay ."Sam said relaxing back into the pillows . Just as Dean opened his mouth to tell his brother to get some rest , his cell phone rang in his pocket . "Yeah?" Dean answered tiredly .

"Dean , I got a lead on the skull ."

"Bobby , the only way I'll dig up the monument is if you a way to break me out of prison ." Dean said .

"We won't need to ."

"Oh yeah , how's that gonna happen ?"

"If you would listen , then you would find out ." Bobby said "Okay , in the local town museum , they have an entire section about the massacre and artifacts from it . About three days ago , someone went back to the battle field for what damn reason no one will know .As they were walking they found a skull peeking out of the ground , after the rain they received a week prior. They analyzed the skull and confirmed it be a skull from the era .But if it's from the battle , theirs no way to tell .But it's better than nothing ." Bobby said . "Their placing the skull in the museum, it's being delivered from another state where it was analyzed ."

"How did you find all this out ?" Dean asked "It wasn't even in the papers ."

"I posed as one of the museum attendants , asking for the information on the up and coming delivery ."

"Nice that's a new one , so you want me to get into the museum and steal it?"

"Yup ."

"How ?"

"You'll think of something ." Bobby said hanging up . Dean hung up the phone shaking his head and turned his head toward Sam ."Alright I'll be gone for a while , Bobby got a lead on the skull and..." Dean said looks at Sam , his eyes closed and mouth slightly open in a snore. "And your asleep ."Dean said . He grabbed his keys and walked out the door . Dean went to the local museum... the only museum . He walked to the front door seeing a large vacant desk . No body sat in the seat of the chair behind the desk . He walked into the main part of the entry way . As he roamed the large entry way he looked for any security cameras and alarms . There was one pass code alarm system near the front door and what he can see two cameras lining the door and four lining the ceiling .

"Excuse me ?" Dean heard a female voice say . Dean turns around and sees a woman in her mid -twenties. He immediately smiled at the pretty young woman . Beautiful long blonde hair flowing around her shoulders , a professional looking gray suit with a skirt . A gold necklace with a strange symbol hung loosely around her neck .

"Hi ." Dean said smoothly .

"Are you the new employee ?"

"Yes , Yes I am ." Dean replied a plan striking him .

"Good , I didn't think anyone was going to be here today ."

"Yeah …... well …... I'm here now ."

"Okay , you'll be working the office . We have a big delivery coming in today , I'm going to need you to bring it into the back ."She said pointing to around the corner where two doors stood .

"Okay ." Dean nodded. 'This is too friggin' easy ' Dean thought to himself .

" The delivery will be here in the next hour or so . I'm depending on you to get it in the back safely ."

"Yes Ma'am." Dean smiled .

"Oh and Please call me Paula ." She smiled and walked away but stop halfway through the room and turned back . "Oh and by the way tomorrow dress a little more formal ."

"What about today ?"

"I'll let it slide today ."She smiled and walked away to her office. Dean waggled his eyebrows suggestively at her back as he watched her walk away . Let's just say Dean wasn't watching her shoulders walking away .

Sam awoke alone in the motel room ._Dean was here , right ?_ Sam couldn't remember . He pulled the blanket over him as a round of shivers racket through his body . He sat up in bed for the first time all morning , room not spinning out of control . He lifted up his shirt slightly to take a look at the bruising on his chest . I had grown larger than it had early this morning . He put his shirt back in place and reached over for his laptop on the night stand . He put it on his lap and opened the screen and noticed his brother left open the websites where he found the information on . She patrolled the site a little thoroughly, noticing a link about gjengers . He clicked on the link and it brought it to a website about the lore . A sub-title caught his eyes _Ghosts Of Other world summoned ._ He read the content and was surprised at what he found . He grabbed his cell phone and dialed Dean's phone number .He waited as it rang and rang then going over to voice mail . "God Damn it , Dean !" Sam yelled . He dialed again and it went straight to voice mail again .He opted to leave a message this time .

"Dean , the gjengers , their called by a witch .Rarely they become a gjenger by their selves . Sometimes they are called from a witch to do their dirty work , Dean I need -" Sam was cut off by the inability to breathe . All the air was sucked out of his lungs , he tried his best to suck in enough air to talk ."...help." Sam choked into the reciever . That's when Sam saw her , a pretty blonde hair woman with a gold neck standing in the corner of the motel room with her arms crossed over chest with a wicked smirk .


	14. Chapter 14

Her heels clicked against the floor as she made her way over to Sam .She bent down by his ear and whispered suggestively "Your cute , I think I'll kill you last ."She smirked and brought her lips down against his , Sam gasped and tried fight against her . That's when Sam notices the gold necklace danging around her neck . He grips it pulls it off her neck . Shocked she stumbled back and stared at the man with anger roaring through her veins . When Sam ripped the necklace from around her neck , a clarity washed over him and he didn't feel ill any more . "Your gonna regret that pal ." She said with a thick accent that Sam couldn't place . She lifted her hand toward him almost to throw him against the wall with her powers. But her powers were unfortunately limited .So She stood there with wide eyes . Sam threw back the blankets, bringing along his knife in the palm of his hand , spinning the handle of the weapon in the palm of his hand toward to the witch .She backed away from the knife , Sam following her every move . "This ….. is all of your doing …."

"Of course it is …. Sam ." She smirked when she saw confusion strike his face .

"How do you know my name ?" Sam said following her as she moved in a circle .

" How wouldn't I ? The almighty Sammy Winchester and his big bro Dean . Your _big _news ." She smiled and laughed "Both of you boys are , you know , no matter how many times anyone tries to bring you guys down , you always jump right back up . Quite the solider , Daddy would be proud ."She said knowing it would strike a nerve with Sam . Sam clenched his jaw in anger , he wanted to kill this bitch and get her out of the way . "Enough with the messing around ." Sam gritted out " What do you want with these people ?"

"Now are you really asking me that ?"She said smiling .

"I could just kill you ." Sam said bringing the tip of the knife to her throat .

"Surprised you don't know ."She said . " Don't I look familiar ?"

"No ?"

"Really ? Well I look a lot like my son ." She smirked . "You've met him very recently ." Sam looked confused at her . She studied her features and tried to see if anything looked familiar . Her green almost grey eyes looked familiar. Then it hit him . " William ? Your his mother ?"

"Damn straight ." She said " I know I look much different than I do in my pictures from back then . But I have picked a new body to …. let's say impress the kind folks of this day and age ."

"Aren't you charmer ?" Sam smirked. "Why now ? Why didn't you use your crazy powers after your son died ?"

"Oh but sweet heart , I did . I conjured the hate in the pit of my stomach , until I …. lost it ." She smiled . "Should have seen it the woods where those men massacred my baby , lay dead by their own arrows , that I made them shove through their chests ." She grinned wickedly reminiscing of the memory . "You didn't look me up too well on the internet thing there, huh , Sammy boy because there's so much you don't know about me ."

"No I haven't , but I know your kind ….. and I know how to kill you ." Sam said and plunged the knife into her abdomen . She cringed and bent in a half . Sam pulled out the knife from her stomach and waited for her to drop to the floor . Instead a low and gurgled laugh shook from her body, she straightened up , blood running out of her mouth and down her chin , the same amount of blood pouring out of her wound.

"Thanks for the little tickle , sonny boy . But looks like I need to depart , I gotta go kill your brother ." She said walking to the door . " Oh I almost forgot , a parting gift for you ." She smiled and snapped her skinny narrow fingers together . The next thing he know his stomach fells like someone has lite the inside of stomach on fire and Mike Tyson was punching it at the same time . His knees give out and he's on his back holding his stomach . "Hope you like the stomach ulcer Sammy ."She said and slammed the door behind her . Sam needed to warn Dean and quick , Sam swallowed and breathed through the pain and was able to stand up and reach his phone . He typed in Dean's phone number and listened to it ring . It rang until her heard "Hello?" to his relief .

"Dean ! You need to leave there now ….because … ugh …. damn it ." Sam swore the inside of stomach because he was panicked . "Sammy ? What's wrong ?"

"Dean you need to get out of there now ."

"Why ?"

"Trust me !"

"Okay …." Dean said " I'll be there soon ." Then in the back ground Sam heard '_Excuse me your suppose to be working , not on the phone . Off now .'_

"Dean .. her .. she's not who you think she is ." Sam said .

"What do you mean ?"

"She's a …." Then the phone went dead .

"Sammy ?"Dean said pulling away the phone from his ear and pressed the buttons on his phone seeing that his whole phone was dead , even though it had a whole battery when he turned it on .He flipped his phone shut and pocketed it . Her turned back to the woman , who looked seriously pissed off .

"Sorry Sweetheart , personal call ."

"I see , make sure you get that delivery in the back , it's very important ."

"Sure think darlin' ." Dean said "Oh but I have a question ."

"What's that ?"She asked . Dean walked up to her with his silver knife and rested the blade agianst her throat and listened as her skin sizzled and burned under the silver blade .

"Who are you ? And why are you doing this to these people and my brother ?"

"You mean to say why _did _I do that to your brother ." She laughed .

"What are you talking about ?"Dean demanded .

" I killed him , slowly , ripping up the lining of his stomach one piece at a time , as he cried for you in pain ."

"Your lying ."

"You could find out but you won't like the results because I wouldn't lie about that ." She laughed as Dean pressed the blade against her throat , listening as her skin burned . She cringed and huffed out breathes in pain .

"You wanna try the truth now ." He yelled .

"You didn't ask nicely ." She said sarcastically laughing and was rewarded with her skin being burned .

"Nice enough for ya ?" Dean said . "Now who are you ?"

"Paula … Paula Ferman ."She said .

"Ferman ? William Ferman is your son ?"

"That's right ." She smiled .

"I thought you died ?"

"Keeping up on my biography I see . Yes I did die but when your someone like me , you can have a thousand life times , one after another ."

" What are you exactly ?" Dean said .

"Not even gonna guess ?" She said " How about some clues , I brought my son back to bring his revenge , Have the ability to kill with a turn of the wrist and your silver knife is burning my skin . What could I be ?"

"Your a witch ."

"By George I think he's got it ." She said . Dean shoved it under her chin again , hearing as her skin almost melting off .

"How about we finish this now ." Dean said .

"Go a head , won't do much , more of a tickle than a kill . You'll have to know the precise way to kill me and my son ." She smirked " But I can tell you how ."

"Oh yeah ..How ." Dean snorted .

"First step... clean your teeth up off the floor ." She said spinning around, kicking Dean in the mouth , making him stagger back in pain . Then again in the ribs making him fall back onto the ground .She smirked and said " And If I were you I would get out of here ." She said snapping her fingers causing the alarms to go off . " And quick ." She said and in a blink of an eyes she was gone . Dean picked himself off the ground and rushed out the back door through the employees lounge . Cutting a cord to the cameras in the museum off . He rushed to the Impala and drove to the motel , he didn't realized that his mouth was blooding until he was in the car . When he opened the door , Sam was on his bed , coughing up blood into waste basket . "Sammy ! Christ Man , are you okay ?" Dean said sitting next his brother .

"No …tired …. ugh that bitch ." Sam said .

"What did she do ?"

"Gave me a stomach ulcer ."

"You okay ?"

"Yeah , just give me a minute ." Sam said and sat up straight slowly .

"She came here didn't she ."

"Yeah … I called before but you had your phone off ."

"Man , I'm sorry ."

"It's okay , I got this by the way ." Sam said and leaned over to the night to stand get the necklace .

"What is this ?"  
" Her necklace, I accidentally pulled it off her ." Sam replied .

"It's a locket ."

"Really ?"

"Yeah . Let's see what this chick has in here ." Dean opened it and contents that smelled like herbs poured out . " What is that ?"

"I don't know ."

"Wait there's a picture ." Dean said pushing aside the herbs out of the way . It was a smaller picture of the symbol the professor gave him .

" I've never seen a symbol ever ." Sam said stomach irritating him again .

"I have , this is the symbol to get rid of gjenjers ." Dean said . " Sam we gotta burn this and quick . I think this is how we kill her ."

" Well light the thing up ." Sam said . " Dean grabbed the waste basket and threw the necklace in the waste basket and poured lighter fluid and salt into the pit . Tossing in the herbs that fell out along with it . Dean striked the match and threw it in the waste basket . The paper on and the necklace catching on fire .

" Ooh so close , but no cigar ." Sam and Dean spun around to see the wicked witch , more like the wicked bitch .

* * *

I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated in such along time , I just got a new computer soo I will be finishing and updating this story . BTW i am in the process of writing a new story for SPN , so If you like this one , check this one out , it should be up sometime today . Okay Love ya guys , Please review :)


	15. Chapter 15

She edged closer to them and came to stand right in front of them . She smiled and lifted her hand and said "Whoops ." Dean was going to reply but was thrown into the wall .Pinned down by a force . She smiled at Sam and put her hand on his chest , before Sam had the time to swat her hand away , The whole inside of Sam's body felt like it was on fire . Sam fell to the floor muttering "Bitch" , he tried to lift his frame off the floor but his knees buckled and he sunk back down. She went over to Dean and smiled at him and his pain as he stuck to the wall . She laughed wickedly at him "Awe what's a matter? Aren't you glad to see me ?" She smirked ."You're like a fly stuck to glue . So vulnerable . So unlike Dean Winchester ."

"Screw Off , Bitch." Dean gritted out as all the muscles in his body felt like they were tearing in half .

"Ooh Such language won't get you anywhere pal ." She said and lifted her hand towards him and a serge of pain spike from Deans toes to all the way up to his head , making him groan out in pain .

"Your wasting your time here bitch ." Dean said . "We burned your necklace ." Dean smirked .

"I'm aware ding-bat . I knew you idiots would burn it ."

"What do you mean you knew ?"

"When your brother pulled it off from around my neck , it debilitated my energy because I was getting all of my powers from the necklace but I'm back on track now ."

"Oh , well good for you ." Dean said . "But your not getting away with any of this ."

"Yeah , how sure are you about that ?" She said . "You don't even know how to kill me , or let alone know how to make me tick ."

"We'll find a way , you better best damn believe that ."

"Hmm I'm sure ." She said sarcastic "It's just that like the two of you , all the other hunters who tried to kill me went about this the same way ."

"Oh Yeah , how'd they do ?"

"Let's just say their intestines resembled Cole slaw ." She smirked . She walks up so she's right in his face . "And if you don't watch yourself , your gonna get a free show of what it looks like with yours ." She gritted out angry . Dean looked past her , seeing Sam stagger to his feet and facing him , giving him the signal to stall . "Oh aren't I a lucky one ." Dean smirked " What makes you think you'll live long enough?"

"Oh I know I will ." She said . "I'll out live all of you smug faced hunters."She said .

"Is that so ?" Dean said . Dean watched as Sam moved slowly , looking around the floor for something . He walked toward the side of his bed when he saw something gleam from the sunshine . Dean's knife laid by the leg of the bed , where it must have fallen out of his waistband when he was thrown into the wall . He picks it up and walks over to the witch until he was only inches from her . "Yes , …...oh and Sam If I were , I would move about ten paces back , because I'm very claustrophobic and I tend to do very irrational things ." She spun around and grabbed Sam by the wrist twisting it behind his back , throwing him into the opposite wall , he collided hard with the wall , knocking down picture frames that hung to it , glass smashing , small shards getting into his hand . He staggers up and feels as stars float around in his head obstructing his vision and making him fall to the ground . She dropped the knife that Sam had in his hand into the trash can , letting the flames engorge it in the fire. She turned away from Sam and brought her attention back to the other Winchester.

"So How about you Dean , You feel like being as much of an idiot like your brother and try something or are you gonna be smart and leave me off on my marry way …." She said . She continued to talk but Dean was too busy watching as his brother struggled to get up off the floor . Dean could see a trail of blood coming from his brothers hair line down his cheek .He could see his arm wobble as he tried to get leverage off the floor . When Sam finally stood up , he was quiet and light with his steps and made sure that the bitch didn't hear him . Sam walked to the trash can and peered in , seeing the flames engulfing the insides and seeing Dean's silver knife in there as well, Sam knew this was the only way to get this bitch off their hands, all their other silver knives were in the car . He put his hand into the fire engulfed can and gritted through the pain and felt as heat licked the surface of his skin and could feel his skin blistering . He grabbed the handle and walked up behind her , Dean saw as Sam inched behind her with the knife in her hand . The bitch was still rambling on about something , but Dean didn't really care .

"So what do you think Dean , you leave now with you and brother in one piece and let me continue going about my business ?"

"Sure .. but hold on a minute .. I have a proposition for you we leave alive and well and you …." Dean said and Sam plunged the knife into the witches back , she screamed and fell to her knees . " You fucking son of a bitch ." She gritted out in pain . Dean dropped off the wall , Dean knelt beside her and grabbed her by the chin and said "So long Bitch ." In response , the witch spit in his face .A big wad of saliva and mucus trailed down his face . The witch groaned in pain and fell flat onto the floor , the life dying out of her eyes and her body , it was almost as if she was put into a time machine because her body changed .Before she looked like a twenty-five year old super model, after she was stabbed she looked a hundred years old .

"You okay , Dean ?"

"No .." Dean said . "I'm fantastic . That stupid fucking bitch is Dead ! And you know what I don't even give a fuck that she spit on me ! "

"I wonder why the knife was working now ?" Dean asked.

"Probably because it was like a thousand degrees ."

"Shit , Sam . Are you okay ?" Dean asked.

"I'm okay ."Sam insisted . Dean wasn't buying though , he grabbed Sam's wrist and looked at Sam's palm . It was completely burned and it was starting to blister . Sam couldn't even keep his hand open long enough for Dean to look at it , so Dean had to open it for him , apologizing when Sam winced in pain . "Damn it , Sam . Come on sit down . We need to put something on that ." Dean walked into the bathroom and came out with a bucket filled with cold water . Sam was eternally grateful when he came in with it . " Thanks man ." Sam said when he put it in the water .

"Your welcome ." Dean said . "We'll leave it in there for a while and then I'll put some of that burn cream on your hand and wrap it up ."

"Thank You . Your the best ." Sam sighed and flexed his hand a little to relieve the tension .But winced in pain when his muscle burned from the movement .

"Well I should get rid of our "Friend" here ." Dean said . Dean walked to the closet and got one of the extra blankets and laid it on the floor and put the body in it and wrapped the sides around her . Dean got one of the large duffels they have and put Paula in it . Just as Dean was gonna leave with the duffel .

"Hey Dean ?"

"Yeah ?"

"Guess what ?"

"What?"

"I won ." Sam smiled at his brother . Dean thought about it and realized that Sam had in fact won the bet . He didn't even realize he swore until Sam brought it up .

"Well shit …. guess you did Sammy ." Dean said .

"First Bet I've ever beat you at ." Sam murmured.

"Yeah I guess so ."

"Yup , last bet was when we were kids . You were fourteen and I was ten . You bet me that I couldn't jump off the slide like you could . I tried but landed face first in the sand .I cried for an hour , you felt really bad , so you stole me a lollipop from the grocery store near our motel . It was my favorite too ." Sam said with a sleep hazed voice . Dean was surprised Sam even remembered that , Dean remembered it too but he didn't think Sam remembered that because that was particularly a very bad day . Dean should have never bet Sam to jump off the slide . He remember Sam crying too , and he hated it .

"Yeah I remember that ." Dean said and opened the door .

"Where you going ?"

"Gonna go flambe me a haggard bitch in the woods . I'll be only be gone for a few minutes ."

"Want me to go with you ?" Sam asked .

"Nah , you relax . And if you wanna sleep , make sure you take your hand out of the bucket .Because I swear to god , if you piss yourself in your sleep , I will laugh at you and remind you of it for the rest of your life ."Dean stated with humor . Sam smiled and huffed a laugh .

"Deal ."

"Be back in a few ."Dean said and left . Sam sat up straighter and laid straighter on his back , so his hand was comfortably in the bucket . He flicked on the t.v to get his mind off the pain . He just ended up watching some stupid special about polar bears , his eyes slipped shut for a few seconds and he decided to take his hand out of the water , he closed his eyes and let sleep over take him .

Thirty minutes later , Dean walked into the motel room with pizza and six pack beer . He looked over at Sam , seeing he was asleep . He placed the pizza and beer on the table and shook his brother lightly . Sam's eyes opened slowly to see his brother and smiled slightly at him . Dean smiled back "Hey , want me to put that cream on and wrap your hand up ?"

"Yeah , that'd be great , thanks ." Sam said sitting up and holding out his hand out for his brother to fix up his hand for him . Dean had to wrap Sam's entire hand so he wouldn't get an infection . When he was done , Sam's hand resembled a oven mitt . He walked over to the pizza box and gave his brother a slice of pizza and a napkin , along with a beer . "Thanks man ."

"No Problem ." Dean said and sat down on his bed and enjoyed a slice of his own . Both brothers broke off into a peaceful silence until Sam broke it .

"Hope you enjoy washing my clothes tomorrow ." Sam smiled .

"I'll enjoy it like the plague ." Dean laughed .

_A/N : Hope you all like it :) Please Review , all feedback is good feedback . BTW check out my other story 'Melody Of The Devil' . :) Peace , Love & Rock'n Rol._


	16. Chapter 16

Three days later , Sam and Dean stood in a laundry mat in a completely different town . Sam sat on a dryer while Dean loaded their clothes into the washing machine , a look of disgust smeared on his face . Sam's hand still wasn't healed all the way but he wasn't in excruciating pain anymore , although he still has to wear a bandage on his hand , just not as extreme as before because he no longer has the risk of infection anymore .Sam sat there basking in the hilarity of his brother washing the clothes . Dean picked up one of Sam's t-shirts , keeping it a great distance from his face .

"It's not gonna bite , you know that right ?" Sam smirked.

"Yes , thank you for the helpful input ." Dean said sarcastic throwing the clothing in the machine. He picked up another piece of Sam's clothes. "Okay , This is disgusting . Do you even bathe ? I mean really , this fucking stinks ." Dean said waving the piece of clothing in front of his brothers face.

"Like all your clothes smell like rose after you wear them."

"Yes They do ." Dean said .

"M hm sure they do . I've lived with you stank for my whole life . Pretty sure that smell that permeates off of you after a few days without a shower is definitely not roses ." Sam stated .

"But yet I still get all the ladies ." Dean smirked.

"I sum that up to the girls being incredibly drunk or stupid ." Sam smiled .

"Ha Ha very funny ." Dean said . Dean continued to put the clothes into the machine . He picked up a shirt of Sam's and actually gagged .

"Ugh , there's throw up on this one ." Dean said and gagged again . Making Sam burst out laughing .

"Dude you cleaned up my puke off the floor , but your gagging now ." Sam said in between laughs .

"Oh my god , man that reeks ! Smell it . I bet you five bucks that you that you'd gag too ."

"Didn't betting get us all into this mess ."

"Come on , Don't be a bitch ." Dean said . Sam glared and grabbed the shirt out of Dean's hand . Sam took one whiff and he wanted to throw up .

"Oh my god , that's bad ." Sam tried to control himself from gagging .

"Right ? Half of your fucking clothes stink ."

"Your welcome ." Sam smiled . Dean finished load the clothes and sat on top on the washer next to his brother on the dryer .

"Fuck You ." Dean laughed . "You find a hunt ?"

"Yeah , Actually I did . Knoxville , Tennessee , four killings in a bar . The owner thinks that they all had alcohol poisoning . But theirs no such thing as people bleeding out of their eyes from alcohol poisoning ."

"Huh , Got any idea who would be doing this ?"

"Nope but it isn't my place to figure it out ."

"What ?"

"You know the bet , You do my laundry and the research by yourself ."

"Come on , man . I can't do it myself ."

"Too bad .You made the bet ."

"It's better with two people working on the hunt . And having help will make it go quicker ."

"Better work fast ." Sam said . " Or you could opt for another option .."

"Oh god , what ?"

"Remember your bet if you won ."

"Yeah .. wait , no way !"

"Come on , It's either that or research by yourself .Your chose."

"Fine ."

"Good , because I have something in mind ."

"Geez what ?"

"You'll see ." Sam smirked .

"I hate you sometimes ."

"I know ." Sam laughed and sat in silence until all of their clothes were clean .

Sam and Dean arrived back at their motel in after two hours of cleaning their grimy clothes . Dean was exhausted and hungry , plopped down tired on his bed when they walked through the door . Sam had offered to go out and buy breakfast for them . Dean laid back on his bed and kicked his feet up and turned on the television . He surfed through the channels , trying to relax.

Fifteen minutes later , Sam walked in through the door and with a brown shopping and lunch containers . He gave his brother his lunch and Dean eyed the shopping bag warily .

"What's in the bag Sammy ?"

"The million dollar question ."Sam muttered .

"What ?"

"Never mind... a present ." Sam said holding out to his brother . Dean grinned .

"Aw so thoughtful , you shouldn't have ." Dean said and grabbed the bag from his brother and peered inside . He looked back up with a look of disgust and glared . "No . This isn't ..."

"Yes it is ."

"Come on man , I know you said embarrassing but this …. is over the top ."

"What were you gonna make me do ?"

"I was gonna have you wear a dress or something ." Dean replied.

"Oh yeah and my idea is over the top ."

"It would have been funny ." Dean smirked .

"Not as funny as this will be ."

"No way I'm putting these clothes on ." Dean said crossing his arms over his chest .

"Fine , if you don't , we settle this 'Dukes of Hazards' style ." Sam said and walking to the night stand and taking out two phone books . "Just gotta warn you last time I hit you with one of these , your back tooth got knocked out ." Sam smiled . " So left or right ?" Dean glared at his brother and sighed . He remembered how much of a bitch it was to fix his tooth after that , he had to go to the dentist three times and went through a entire bottle of vicodin to suppress the pain . Who started the idea to do that if someone lost a bet? … oh yeah him .

"Fine , I'll wear the stupid clothes ." Dean sighed and stood up with the bag in his hand . Walked to the bathroom and slammed the door . _At least I'll only have to wear them here _Dean thought to himself, starting to pull his shirt off .

"Oh Yeah , Bro ?"

"What ?"

"We're going to the carnival so other people can enjoy your outfit as well ." Sam laughed .

"WHAT ?No , no , no ,no ! " Dean said opening the door and walking out . "No way man , You are out of your fucking mind ."

"Okay fine , right or left ." Sam said picking up the phone books again .

"Damn it …. fine , one hour is as long as I'm staying there and you better buy me candy , Bitch ."

"Jerk ." Sam laughed .

Twenty-minutes later , Sam and Dean were pulling up to the carnival , Sam laughed the entire way there , he was laughing so hard tears were spilling out of eyes . "Shut up . I fucking hate you ."

"Oh my god , this is the best day ever ."Sam laughed when they parked . He looked over at his brother sporting a pair of bright green jeans , a bright orange t-shirt that said 'Yes , I still live with my parents , That's how I roll ' with a green saint Patrick's day hat that resembled one that would be on a leprechaun.

"This is awful ."Dean groaned .

"Come on , humpty dumpty ." Sam smirked , hopping out of the car .

"For that I'm making a clown hug you ." Dean yelled getting out of the car . Dean walked through the gates and some people stared at him and some laughed . Dean had to hear that the whole time he was there but after the first fifteen minutes he started to have fun and hang out with his brother . They ended having more fun then thought they would and spent two hours there . Both brothers exited the carnival laughing and stomachs full of corn dogs and funnel cakes and giant smiles on their faces . Dean sat down in the drivers seat and turned the key .

"Hey Dean ?" He heard Sam say .

"Yeah ?"He said looking over at his brother .

"Thanks for doing this today ...I know you didn't- ."

"You know I had a lot of fun , so I don't even care I look like a moron right now ." Dean smiled.

"You look like a moron all the time ."Sam laughed.

"Shut up ." Dean laughed along with him . "Wanna get a beer ?"

"Sure ." Sam replied . And the Winchester brothers set off , they don't always get along with each , but when they do , that's when memories are made and this memory is going to be in the vaults of their hearts forever.

THE END!

_Okay so Thank You Guys so much for reading my story and reviewing , I love you all so much and I'm glad you enjoyed it so much to follow with it and read it , even though I suck with updating . If you like this story try my other stories . :) Bye guys , Peace -Love & Rock'n Roll ._


End file.
